Trepidation
by Cynical-Servant
Summary: Itachi was kneeling in front of the snarling creature and begged, "Please, just take me instead…" The creature's bones snapped and crunched as it was morphing into a human form. "You would sacrifice yourself for the sake of your precious sibling and mother, hm?" It spoke in a mixed tone switching between monster and human. The raven gulped, "Y-yes..." More Inside! ItaKyuu Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **_Madara is __a beast, a hybrid of a werewolf and vampire, so what does he do once he finds that Uchiha's are camping in his grounds? He goes to take them, but Itachi bargains with him to only take him and not his family. What happens once Itachi meets another chained up beast named Kyuubi at Madara's abode? _

**A/N (Please Read):** Yeah, this story was inspired by the picture that is the cover image for this story! ;P Review if this interested you, but **no flames**! If you don't like it, then don't even leave a nasty review 'cause it's a waste of time.

I guess there's more to the plot, but can't think of a better summary for this story… I was planning for this to be an Itachi x Kisame, but then I thought of Itachi x Kyuubi and decided to have them as the Yaoi pairing. ;D But Kisame and some of the other Akatsuki might appear in this, we'll see. And no, Madara and Itachi **are not** going to get together in this since they're related, sorry.

Yeah, I decided to do a prologue and hope it was okay and good enough for you readers even though it was awfully short and probably doesn't make very much sense, but it might get cleared up later on. This was my first time doing a prologue, so if I did it wrong or if it's bad I'll go in and try to add more or fix it. ;) I have some of the first chapter typed up already and I'll update this story whenever I feel like it, hehe. ;P

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**"Beast/creature speech"**

* * *

**Prologue**

Itachi was kneeling in front of the snarling creature and begged, "Please, just take me instead…"

The creature's bones snapped and crunched as it was morphing into a human form. **"You would sacrifice yourself for the sake of your precious sibling and mother, hm?" **It spoke in a mixed tone switching between monster and human.

The raven gulped his eyes wide at the scene before him as the monster was changing its physical form. "Y-yes…"

**"Mm, that's very honorable I have to say…" **More snapping ensued of the monster's bones, its back up straight now, instead of hunched over. It had looked grey skinned with only black fur - not counting its long black strands of hair cascading over its bare shoulders and torso - trailing down its spine and long razor sharped claws. Its limbs had appeared unnaturally long but all of that was taking that of a human's… into that of a man. The creature was now with light toned skin, his black locks wild covering some portions of his naked frame. "Well, we are Uchiha's after all, huh? And we try to protect our own."

Itachi couldn't fathom that all of this was real and not a vivid nightmare. A man that was once a human like beast was now fully human! And what the man said, he was saying that he was an Uchiha too, so that meant Itachi was related to this being! _But how can this be?! _Itachi thought with frantic alarm.

"My name is Madara Uchiha," the man introduced with a devilish smirk and held out a hand. "Come and let us go to my humble abode, yes?"

Itachi could only take the dark chuckling Madara's hand and let the Uchiha, his supernatural relative, lead him away from the camper, away from his family, and into the depths of the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Madara is a beast, a hybrid of a werewolf and vampire, so what does he do once he finds that Uchiha's are camping in his grounds? He goes to take them, but Itachi bargains with him to only take him and not his family. What happens once Itachi meets another chained up beast named Kyuubi at Madara's abode? _

**A/N: **I forgot to mention that this is a modern fic and I apologize if the characters in this seem OOC, well enjoy and I hope this story is well liked, if not oh well, I'll still probably write it anyways.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"**Beast/creature speech"**

* * *

**Trepidation**

_Chapter One_

Itachi stared out the car window out of boredom. He was sitting in the passenger seat of the black vehicle as his mother, Mikoto was driving. Itachi's younger brother was in the back, listening to rock music from his iPod. As for Fugaku who wasn't currently with them, he was wrapped up in his job. He was unable to get any days off to go on a camping trip with his family.

Itachi watched lush trees go by and then his gaze met the mirror on the side of the car and saw the white camper trail after them as it was connected to back of the vehicle.

"You two excited about our camping trip together?" Mikoto asked. She looked at her eldest son who nodded in reply. "What about you Sasuke?"

There was no response from the younger Uchiha who had his music blaring through his ear buds of his headphones.

Knowing that his brother didn't hear their mother, Itachi sighed and twisted his body to reach out an arm and poke Sasuke in the forehead with his index and middle digits. A glare was casted at Itachi after the action was made.

Sasuke then swatted his big brother's hand away and pulled one of his ear buds out. "Would you stop doing that Itachi? Jeesh, what do you want?" He snapped.

"Mom asked a question, Sasuke."

"Oh, sorry Mom, what did you say?"

Mikoto's cheeks puffed out slightly and released a breath of air. "Please don't start fighting you two. And Sasuke I asked if you were excited about camping."

"Eh," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure it won't be bad, but why are we doing this anyways?"

"Well, I think it's a good thing to do and it's fun. I did this all the time with my parents when I was your age."

"Hn," Sasuke then put the ear piece back into his ear, seemingly done with the conversation.

"He's done talking isn't he, Itachi?" Mikoto asked at hearing no more from her younger son.

"Yeah, he's in one of his moods." Itachi couldn't help but roll his eyes and let out another sigh. His brother would get into cranky moods and often get annoyed easily. He didn't like Sasuke snapping at him, but he dealt with it at understanding Sasuke was just a seventeen year old teenager. As for he himself, Itachi was twenty, three years older than his brother.

About an hour later, they finally arrived to their destination. All three of them got out of the vehicle and stretched. The sun was soon to set and with that Mikoto wasted no time in starting a fire. After that they sat down on logs and roasted marshmallows. Mikoto told her two sons of what her and her parents would do once they camped. Later on, Sasuke began to get tired and went into the camper to sleep. Itachi and Mikoto went after getting tired as well.

* * *

Itachi's dark orbs snapped open at hearing rustling of bushes and twigs snapping. He seemed to be the only one who was actually not asleep. His brother and mother stayed unconscious, not stirring a bit at hearing the noises being created from the forest surroundings. The fire that was once burning high and giving heat from its orange flames died out about estimated of half an hour ago outside. A window was cracked open for Itachi as he was getting hot, making him unable fall asleep.

The crunches had gotten louder, hard breathing reach the raven's ears along with the noise, causing his heart to throb faster in his chest than before. He wasn't sure what was producing the panting breathes and sat up slowly to gently shut the window. As his hands rose to close the opening, a low growl rumbled as if demanding; commanding him not to even dare to move to close it.

The raven immediately froze at the apparent warning. The growl made gooseflesh appear on his arms, along with his hairs on his arms standing on end. The growling was animalistic, making Itachi wonder what creature it was. Was it a wolf? The growl sounded quite close to that of a wolf's, but it was different somehow. It sounded more guttural and deeper than that of the canis lupus with a slight hiss added to it. Whatever it was, it was deemed a dangerous and threatening creature to Itachi.

**"Ahh," **A monstrous voice could be heard directly out the window followed by sniffing. **"I smell humans."**

Itachi violently flinched away from the window at realizing that whatever was out there was talking. This was no ordinary animal. His breath came out harder in pants as his heart rate increased and his fear rose higher.

To the raven's utter horror, midnight black hair appeared in the window's view and it rose until a set of blood red eyes peered at him. His mouth went agape to release a scream, his bed sheets gripped tightly in his balled fists. However, he roughly choked the shriek back, not wishing to wake his brother and mother to witness the horrid monster that was piercingly gazing at him.

**"Hehe, I can see the terror within you, boy… Come out or I will come in." **The creature coaxed. _I can sense that this young man is an Uchiha too, just like me. There's two more within… _

Itachi's breath hitched in his throat, the monster wanted him to go outside! He felt he had no choice as he did not want the creature to potentially harm Sasuke and Mikoto if it was to enter the camper. He slowly moved off the small bed with wobbly legs, feeling the red orbs trail his every movement. He was so scared right now than he has ever been in his whole life. _Is this just a horrible nightmare that I'm stuck in? _He desperately hoped it was and not reality._ I want to wake up! _

**"Worry not, as I will not harm you."**

A shudder rippled through Itachi's trembling body as the monster spoke, he could only continue his way to the door. After a few paces, he made it to the door and tentatively opened it, doing it quietly as possible. He then stepped his bare feet onto the cold ground and stopped finding he was too mortified to move an inch more. He did not want to see the monster's appearance.

**"Mm, you're scared to even look at me; I guess I'll just have to change form." **The monster said. **"Continue your way to me. As I said before, I will not harm you, now come."**

Confusion took over Itachi's mind at the monster's words but he listened and slowly trudged to the other side of the camper. Once he got closer, he casted his eyes downward at the ground ready to squeeze them shut. _I don't want to see it! _With that thought, Itachi snapped his eyes closed as he knew he was near the creature. He then quite walking and kneeled down. "W-what do you want?"

**"What I want is you and your family." **The creature admitted, while it strode up to the hunched over raven. _Yes, I sense that's he's blood; family. I want him and the other two because they are relatives of mine and I will have my family members._

* * *

**Okay ending it there... well the next chapter will begin with Itachi and Madara going through the forest, so basically continuing on after the prologue as it was part of this chapter after the last sentences if you know what I mean. Sorry it's hard for me to explain any better, :P.**

**Well, hope it wasn't lame and you readers liked it, R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _Madara is a beast, a hybrid of a werewolf and vampire, so what does he do once he finds that Uchiha's are camping in his grounds? He goes to take them, but Itachi bargains with him to only take him and not his family. What happens once Itachi meets another chained up beast named Kyuubi at Madara's abode?_

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! I hope you readers continue to read and enjoy this so far!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**"Beast/creature speech"**

* * *

**Trepidation**  
_Chapter Two_

Itachi followed the now human, who was just a monster moments ago - Madara Uchiha in utter silence. Madara's extremely long wild locks swayed with his every move and blanketed his naked torso and portions of his lower body.

They were surrounded by thick trees as they wandered further into the forest. The camp site out of their view. Itachi was feeling dread while he continued to scuffle his slightly shaky legs, knowing he was leaving his dear brother and mother behind to soon wake up and find him gone. And Itachi knew he most likely would never get to see his family. Images of times with them flooded his mind.

"Dazing off on me?" Madara's words snapped Itachi out of his vivid recollections.

Itachi gasped at perceiving his voice.

Madara chuckled at the young raven's shock. "Did I interrupt your thoughts, boy?"

"My name is not 'boy'" Itachi automatically said with defense and with a surprisingly strong tone despite how freaked out he was. "My name is Itachi." He had no idea were the sudden courage came from to speak as he had just did, but he assumed it was the reason of being interrupted out of his memories of his family and it irritated him.

Madara quirked a brow, "Mm, you seem bold." He said with a smirk, "I like that."

Itachi just frowned. He casted his gaze to the side and wondered how far Madara was going to lead him into the woods.

"How far are we going?" Itachi decided to ask. He was finally starting to calm down, his heart wasn't pounding and he wasn't trembling anymore. He supposed it was shock of his situation, which was strolling with a supernatural being who was an Uchiha like him.

"Well, this is it." Madara said seemingly to answer his relative's question.

Itachi turned his head to each side with uncertainty. He only saw thick trees and bushes, not a building to be a home of Madara's.

"Ah, you're confused," Madara spoke while he walked in front of briar bushes and kneeled down. "This leads to my home. Come Itachi."

The raven paced up to the man who had a hold of a small square camouflaged door and lifted it to reveal an opening of stone steps going into the ground.

_It's an underground passage,_ Itachi thought as he slowly descended the steps first since Madara held the entrance of the tunnel ajar for him.

Thankfully the long path before the two ravens was lighted with wall lanterns, their sapphire flames flickering as some gust of wind blew in.

"We don't have much more to go until we reach my castle." Madara spoke a few minutes after they trailed the straight path.

"What..." Itachi began, wanting to ask what has been nagging at the back of his mind. "What are you?" He then held his breathe, wary if the man would take offense to the question.

"Humph, now you ask? Hehe, well to describe what I am - I am what some would call a hybrid. I'm a monster of werewolf and vampire blood." Madara sighed. "To put how I am who I am in a slightly shorter version is... my mother, a vampire who consorted with a werewolf and I later was unexpectedly conceived. This was a shock to my parents that vampires and werewolves could reproduce together. They had to keep me a secret.

But shortly after I was born, my mother was killed while she was out hunting. And so I was left with my werewolf father to teach me what he knew along with a half brother who my father found he had when one of his mistresses got pregnant. He helped me understand why I was different, how to not let others such as his kind and my mother's, not find that I'm a hybrid and to use control. Once I was a young man my father and brother disappeared and when they didn't seem to be returning home, I presumed them dead and haven't seen them since... That was a long time ago, well centuries in fact... let's continue on." He was done telling his story and trekked ahead of Itachi. Itachi wasn't sure but he swore he saw Madara's eyes water up near the end of his story. He shook if off though thinking he must've imaged it.

Itachi didn't feel like talking anymore, he let what Madara told of himself sink in. Was this man practically immortal, most likely so. After Madara spoke of his parents and mentions of a brother, he realized he was getting farther and farther away from Sasuke and Mikoto including Fugaku who couldn't even attend the camping trip. This made sadness fill him. He hoped and silently prayed they wouldn't attempt to search for him and find this passageway and get caught by Madara. But Itachi knew that his family would frantically try to find him. He, though supposed that Madara would not let anyone to get him and certainly wouldn't allow any human enter or even find his well hidden home. An image of his cousin - Shisui suddenly popped in his mind. His cousin that he was close with as if he was a brother rather than an extended family member. Itachi could see Shisui tearing down everything with desperation to find him. He shook his head to rid of the vision.

They soon came up to a metal door and went through to what appeared to be a dungeon or basement of some sort. This time, lights hung from the high ceilings on chains. Itachi felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and stand up. There was something in the air that buzzed all around. It felt like a strong energy and it hummed across his skin.

_What is this strange energy?_ Itachi searched around with his dark orbs as if he would be able to find a tangible source.

"You can feel the magic can't you?" Madara said after observing Itachi's reactions.

"'Magic'?" Itachi repeated the word with incredulity and disbelief. Does magic really exist?

"Oh, yes," Madara ran a hand through his hair. "I certainly use magic to prevent invaders and prisoners from either coming in or escaping."

_Prisoners?!_ Itachi felt his mind reel. This seemed like madness to him. Did Madara have current prisoners here already not including himself?

As they continued to move, they passed by cubicles of empty jail cells. But Itachi's previous mental query was answered once he saw a medium sized cell occupied by a lone person. Itachi paused in his step and stared with wide eyes.

The person behind the iron bars was a male who only had tan, ragged trousers on with the hem supported by a single rope. His head was casted down to show he was unconscious and his spiky red orange strands of hair curtained his face, so Itachi couldn't make out any facial features. The man had shackles around his neck, ankles, and wrists, which made his muscled arms spread out straight on each of his sides. He was hunched with his knees on the stony floor. What surprised Itachi more was the massive, ever glowing symbol behind the man. There was also seals placed onto the barred door.

_What the hell?! W- what is this?!_ Itachi stood frozen in front of the cage. The energy felt the strongest at this spot, so was this the main source of his hairs raising? So this is the "magic" Madara was speaking of...

Madara stood beside Itachi with a grin and said, "Mm, couldn't help but notice my sealed prisoner huh, Itachi?"

"What is this?! Why is that man sealed up?!" Itachi shouted in demand.

"Tch," Madara snorted. "'That man' is not an actual human."

Itachi's eye brows knitted together in question. The man in the cage wasn't human?!

Upon recognizing Itachi's expression, Madara parted his lips to speak, "The man in there is named Kyuubi and he is a rare fox demon. He is quite strong."

Itachi found it hard to find his voice. He didn't understand. Why did Madara have a creature, like his self, prisoner?

"A demon?! I don't understand... You both are basically the same aren't you?" Itachi whipped his bewildered gaze to the man known as Kyuubi.

"We're not really the same, I am a mix of two predators and Kyuubi is a demon fox, but as of now he's in a personified form. We're different beings."

"But you're both technically creatures," Itachi pointed out. "Shouldn't you treat him as your equal?"

"You have a good point, but he's hard to control hence the seals and I just marvel at the taste of his blood."

Itachi felt his blood run cold. He drinks his blood?! "Why do you do that? Do you have to, even though you're half vampire and half werewolf?" Itachi scanned the unconscious Kyuubi's body and saw faint bite marks trailing his form.

"I don't have to have blood," Madara admitted. "But his blood makes me feel powerful and strong. That's why I keep him and I'm not releasing him as he might try to shred me into pieces. Oh, and don't even fathom up the idea that you will get him out because you can't. I set up those seals and I'm the only one who can break them."

_He can't be serious! He keeps the man chained and sealed just to drink his blood?!_ Itachi thought. Madara did state that Kyuubi's blood made him feel empowered... Is Kyuubi's blood that delicious to keep him chained, to have him sealed so he wouldn't break free since he is rare, great and strong?

Just then the two Uchiha's notice the red head stir followed by a light moan, signaling he was ready to wake.

Itachi stared in silence as Kyuubi's head rose and his face was revealed. Kyuubi's wild hair fell over his shoulders and his long, spiky bangs hung on his forehead slightly passing below his equally colored pools of red. He had a perfectly straight nose and thin lips. He was simply a gorgeous, handsome being.

Kyuubi immediately captured Itachi's eyes with his own. He was scrutinizing the raven with curiosity of why he was here, noticing that he must've been brought here by Madara. He tore his gaze from his and closed his eyes momentarily.

"Is he supposed to be a pet of yours, Lord Madara?" Kyuubi spoke.

"Tch, no," Madara replied with a snort. "He's actually a relative, he's an Uchiha like me. His name is Itachi."

Kyuubi showed surprise as he whipped his head back to the said man. _This young man is related to Lord Madara?_ "How..."

"I found him with other two members of of his family in my territory. I was going to take them all, but I was begged to take him only. It's better to have at least one relative even though the relation between is quite far than none at all."

"What are you going to do with me exactly now that I'm here at your castle?" Itachi inquired.

"I'm not going to lock you up if that's what you're worried about. You're going to stay with me and live here." Madara told him.

"Am I ever going to be able to leave?" Itachi's voice rose as he thought of being able to visit his family, to see Sasuke, Shisui, and others. Madara said he wasn't going to be locked in a cell and instead to be residing along side him in his castle. Was his freedom going to be limited?

"Hm, we'll see, Itachi. You're family, but I want to get to know you better, perhaps over dinner?"

That was better than a flat out no, Itachi supposed and nodded. What if Madara decided to not let him out even if he can possibly roam around the castle or would he be lenient with him since he's, in fact family? Itachi didn't like the thought of being restricted but it beats having to be caged up... like Kyuubi.

The young raven couldn't help but pity Kyuubi who looked as if he didn't get to leave his cell because of the seals. Not to even stretch out... it is cruel for Madara to do such a thing... it was monstrous. Did that show that Kyuubi is strong, maybe stronger than Madara? Itachi got to wondering just how old the fox demon and hybrid were.

"Let us go to the castle's grand dinning hall Itachi. I imagine you must be hungry."

With that Madara and Itachi began to leave the dungeon. Itachi kept stealing glances at Kyuubi as he ascended up a flight of stairs. The demon did the same and he unblinking watched the two go, leaving him alone.

* * *

**Well I typed this chapter in my iPod (which I will be doing my chapters on my iPod for awhile) and it has autocorrect so if there is any mistakes I will fix them later. I hope this chapter wasn't confusing. I had my twin read over this and asked her if it was confusing and she said it wasn't, so hope it's the same for you readers. :)**

**I already have some of the next chapter typed and I will post it probably the next day this is posted, depends of I finish it in time.**

**Thanks for reading, R&R!**


End file.
